Weapons
Weapons are key items included in the game that allow each side to battle each other. Every time someone on a team is killed(or resets), the opposite team is awarded with exp. Sometimes, however, this won't happen (glitch). (This page was individually made by a bunch of dummies, so expect inconsistency, errors, and miscalculations.) Rolling pin This is the starter weapon, so obviously it's the weakest weapon in the game as well. It can only slash for a low amount of damage. Fencing Coil- $125 This has a good amount of reach and can both slash and lunge, along with having better damage than the rolling pin. Bluesteel Claws- '''$125 This can slash and lunge, but has a short reach. To make up for this, the weapon deals decent damage. This was previously broken and unable to deal any damage, but was fixed later on. '''Claymore- $140 Able to slash and lunge, for a decent amount of damage. Katana- $150 Able to slash and lunge for a fair amount of damage Machete- $163 Only slashes with a short reach. but for a good amount of damage. When it kills a player, their body and hats turn black with a neon texture and quickly fall through the map. Cavalry Sabre, Viridian, and Arudite Katana- $200 The cavalry is unable to lunge, while the Viridian and Arudite can. These all deal good damage, athough people usually pick one of the katanas. Plunger Launcher- $250 Fires plungers at a slow rate, but can deal good damage, if the plunger is hit on the opponents face, it usually can block the opponents view. Brilliant Throwing Knives- $250 Has a fast reload and throwing speed, but doesn't do as much damage as the plunger. Bladed Ninja Glove- $250 Deals initially ok damage. A lesser known fact is that it can be click and held to charge up and make the attack stronger, but this can fling potentially fling its user out of the map. Bombastic Sword- $250 The user can swing for good damage, and has a random chance of creating an explosion when hitting someone, damaging a crowd. Ninja Whip- $300 This can be click and held to strike at a good moment. The whip will extend and damage anyone from a decent distance, with a chance of getting them stuck temporarily. Deals good damage Boss Bunny Bow and Arrow- $300 The user simply fires a bow with an easter egg on it. Has a good range, speed, and fire rate and can deal good damage. Lucky Throwing Axes- $389 The user tosses the axes into the direction of their cursor, but they are easily effected by gravity and will quickly fall. They behave as if you were throwing a heavy object in real life, but can deal great damage 8-bit sword- $400 Slashes and lunges for a great amount of damage. When someone is killed with this, they're turned into many tiny reflective cubes that are the color of their torso. The death animation can lag the server for a brief moment Gearworks Sword- $400 Swings for a decent amount of damage, but occasionally gains a dark aura for a brief moment which can makes the sword deal high damage Sheriff Finnster's Seven-Shooter- $500 Fires a round bullet for a fair amount of damage * Q will make the user dual wield with another one, allowing double damage. Pressing q again will make the user switch back to one. Rainbow Omega Katana- '''$600 The user can slash and lunge for a very great amount of damage. '''8-Bit Blaster- $650 Fires a thin blue beam. This deals a low amount of damage, but an incredible fire rate to make up for it. Axe of the Divine Flame- $650 Behaves as if you were using a hammer and bashes in heads for a good amount of damage. Double clicking forces a target to sit down while playing a smacking sound effect, dealing double damage Crimsonwrath: The Red Wrath- $700 A short ranged weapon that the wielder can swing and lunge with for a high amount of damage. This gives the user a speed buff, and when it kills someone it'll gain a temporary damage buff. Whoever is killed becomes red and transparent, and float into the air while quickly vanishing. Vine Staff(removed)- $700 Formerly, when clicking it'd create a circle of vines around the user, dealing high damage to those who walked into the vines and trapping them for 10 seconds. Later on, it was turned into a melee weapon and could only slash for low damage. Then in a later update, it was taken out of the game. Galactic Green Blaster- $750 Fires a large green beam, dealing a great amount of damage. Has a fairly fast fire rate Laser Gun of Tomorrow- $750 Fires 5 thin neon beams at once. Like a shotgun, this is effective up close. Each beam does low damage on its own, but if they all hit, it'll deal very high damage. Ultraviolet Blaster- $1,000 Fires a purple beam where you click, dealing incredibly high damage. Deals even more damage with a headshot. Note: This weapon requires good accuracy to use properly * Z allows you to go into a scope, letting you to aim better Zombie STOPing Axe- $1,000 Clicking will simply swing this weapon, dealing a decent amount of damage. Occasionally plays a slapping sound effect when hitting a player, causing them to drastically slow down, blur their vision, and dealing incredibly high damage. Sword of the Seas- $1,000 Click to swing it, dealing a rapid amount of absurdly high damage. Even without swinging, it can still take down opponents quickly. * Q Will create a thin blue block in front of the user, and move quickly in the direction they were facing. Deals low damage, but can knock back opponents a lot. Paintball Pro- $1,250 Clicking fires a small, randomly colored ball, flying out of the gun that rolls around for a brief few seconds before despawning and leaving behind a brief green fire effect. When a ball touches a player, they take decent damage and make a paint splat appear on their screen. Has a high fire rate Double-Bladed Scythe- $1,250 The user holds this weapon down low with both of their arms. Clicking will either make you lightly thrust it forward, or spin. While its damage is fair, it can rapidly hit an opponent and force them to sit down, quickly draining their hp in under 10 seconds, and has the same death effect as the machete. A great weapon to keep until you're high on cash. Cobalt Multiblaster- $1,500 Fires several neon blue beams at a fast rate. It can be considered a better Laser Gun of tomorrow, having high damage when all bullets are landed. However, it has a long cooldown. Golden Bow and Arrow- $1,750 Clicking obviously makes you shoot a bow. However, clicking and holding will let you increase its power. When you click and hold long enough, the arrow will have a yellow fire effect around it. When released, it'll instantly go across the map. If it hits someone, it turns them into gold and deals nearly 75% of their hp, leaving them stuck and unable to fight. After a few seconds, the victim will be able to move again, but lose their weapon. * Q will shoot an arrow that acts like a grappling hook to the users mouse location. Shadow Sword- $1,750 Turns your avatar jet black, makes you emit black smoke particles, and plays a wind sound effect. The weapon deals decent damage on swing. * Possibly removed due to abuse, double tapping space will teleport the user a short distance, leaving a black trail behind Exploding Arrow Crimson Crossbow- $1,750 Shoots arrows that emit 5 beeps before well, exploding and damaging those around it. Deals decent damage and has a quick fire rate, so it's good for crowd control. DarkAge Ninja Bow- $1,750 Behaves just like the Golden bow and Arrow. However, at full charge 2 additional arrows will appear around the original, with purple fire. These arrows can instantly kill whoever gets hit. iLift Two- $1,750 The user holds the weights in separate hands. Click and holds to spin their arms and build up power. Once at max power, click on the target to hurl the dumbbells towards them, potentially dealing an absurdly high damage. Darksteel Katana of Ancient Illuminators- $1,875 Clicking will swing the weapon, dealing high(?) damage. * Q will suspend the user in the air, holding their weapon under their chest with 2 hands, then send them barreling in the direction their cursor was pointed. (Not enough information on the steampunk weapon) Piano- $2,000 Click on a target to drop a piano from mid-air to the target. If the target is hit, it will force them to sit down, immobilising them for a short period of time. Katana of Destiny- $2,000 Clicking will make the user slash, and force them into the direction they clicked in. (Damage unmeasured) DarkAge Naginata- $2,000 A much stronger version of the double-bladed scythe. That's all. Zombie Crossbow- $2,000 Fires arrows, dealing decent damage. Has a chance of poisoning those hit, which is shown by a skull icon above the victim. The poison does decent damage overtime for a few seconds, while slowing them down. The poison can stack with other poison-inflicting to a maximum of three. If a player is killed by the poison, their body turns into a zombie that works for the crossbow users team and attacks enemies for (?) seconds before despawning Flaming Mace- $2,100 Click to swing the mace to attack an opponent. If it hits, the opponent is set on fire, dealing burn damage over time. * Q will cause the player to launch a fireball to wherever the player is aiming at. If it hits an opponent, he/she will be set on fire with greater intensity, gradually draining almost half of the opponent's HP. Note that if the fireball hits an ally, the ally will be set on fire and will receive the burn damage accordingly (and possibly kill them!) Gigantic Crossbow- $2,250 Can fire arrows, dealing decent damage. Double clicking will make you swing the weapon, dealing possibly high damage. Breath of Fire- $2,500 Clicking will make you swallow up the fireball (as seen on the weapons image) and spit out 3(?) smaller ones that bounce around the area. Those who touch one will have a large, red fire particle around their avatar and slowly take high damage until the effect is gone. Green Laser Scythe- $2,500 Clicking swings this weapon in front of you, dealing high damage. * Clicking and holding will make you swing the weapon again, except firing a small, green projectile Sledge Hammer- $2,800 Clicking will cause you to strike the hammer. If it hits the opponent, your screen will shake and the attacked target will jump, dealing damage to the target. Rainbow Laser Blaster '''- $3,000 Clicking causes lasers with varying colours to be released from the weapon successively, causing damage to the opponent if it hits '''Saw- $3,300 Clicking and holding will spin the saw in your hand, dealing decent damage. (Not enough info on the dual monster axes) Twin Kodachi- $3,500 Broken in the current build of the game, do not buy. The weapon appears on the users side, sheathed inside of its scabbard. Upon clicking, the weapon is unsheathed and swung, dealing decent damage. * Q will allow you to hold 2 of these weapons, clicking will allow you to swing both of them and deal high damage at a good rate. Super Spy Laser Blaster- $3,500 In order to utilise this weapon, you must CLICK AND HOLD to continuously fire lasers at the opponent. If the opponent is continuously hit by the laser, it drains the opponents HP very quickly. However, the accuracy of this weapon fairly poor as the opponent can easily dodge the lasers. Deluxe Coil Gun- $3,500 Fires a lightning-like beam with a short range, dealing decent to low damage. When someone is hit with this, they'll be frozen in place for a brief moment, but thaw after your 2nd shot. If you can time your shots correctly, you can lock an opponent into a loop of freezing. Colossal Blade- $3,500 This weapon is a direct easter egg, gives the user a hair style similar to Cloud Strife, a character featured in the Final Fantasy video game series. Clicking it will swing for high damage. Occasionally sends out a row of blue flames to deal high damage as well. Mystic Sword of the Flames- $3,750 Swings to deal high damage. Also leaves a trail of orange squares (which only the user can see) emitting orange hexagon particles, (which others can see) meant to resemble fire behind the user. Anyone who steps on the fire takes damage. Good for running away from enemies while picking them off. Rainbowrath: The Avenger- $3,900 Swings for absurdly high damage. While it does deal good damage, it can never kill an enemy and always leaves them at one hp. * Double tapping space will give the user wings, allowing them to fly for a few seconds before the wings vanish. Korblox Mage Staff- $4,000 Clicking makes a row of the staff fall directly in front of the user, dealing incredibly high damage. However, this is incredibly hard to hit due to the row being thin and easy to avoid. Hades Staff of Darkness- $4,500 Clicking allows you to fire a dark disk towards a player that is being aimed at. If an opposing player is hit by the dark disk, it takes a small amount of damage BUT it will completely blind the opponent - causing the opponents screen to be pitch black for a short period of time. * Q will release multiple dark discs around the player in all directions, making it useful for blinding multiple opponents surrounding you. Ghostfire Sword- '''$5,000 Can slash to deal high damage. Double clicking will send the user forward, dealing around the same damage. When someone is put at low hp by the weapon while the sword has fire around it, they'll light on fire, lose their weapon, and slowly float into the air with zero walkspeed before dying. The fire returns to you and heals you. But the sword loses its fire for about 30 seconds. If someone kills the victim ablaze before they die by your fire, you won't get healed, the swords fire is wasted, and the kill goes to them. This will reset your speed during a speed bonus round. '''Venomshank- $5,000 Slashes and lunges for incredibly high damage, with a good range. When someone is hit by this blade, they take medium poison damage over time for a few seconds. This can also poison people in the lobby, if they're in the swords range Mythic Sword Of The Seas Deals moderate damage when hitting an opponent. Double click to dash into oppents and deal high damage. ▪ Q sends 8 waves in all directions with moderate speed, but can be easily dodged by jumping. The waves deal REALLY HIGH damage when hitting an opponent possibly one-shotting or atleast leaving them at low HP. HEX Spitter- $5,000 Rapidly fires lightning-like bullets for initially decent damage themselves, but with the incredible fire rate and accuracy, it can lower an opponents health quickly. DarkAge Nunchucks- $5,000 Clicking will swing the weapon, dealing medium damage. Double clicking will make two of these appear in your hand and make you wildly swing them around, dealing incredibly high damage. Sword of the Epicredness- $5,000 Clicking will swing the sword, dealing high damage. When an opponent is killed by this weapon, a quickly expanding red orb will emit from their body for a brief moment and deal high damage for those around it. Good for winning matches when you're highly outnumbered. * Q will send red flames all around you and send them in various directions, dealing low (or ABSURDLY high, if someone is close to you to get hit by many flames) and make a red aura appear around them that slows them down and slowly deals damage overtime. This resets an opponents speed on a speed bonus round once the slowness ends. Bat Scythe- $5,000 Click to swing the scythe and spin around with it, dealing high damage. A few bats will also slowly follow you around, damaging anyone who touches them. * Q will make the user suspend themselves in the air holding the weapon up for a brief moment, before going back down and slamming it, possibly instantly killing all of those around the user and sending a few dark-red particles all around the user. Those who do survive will likely be low on hp. Knights of the Seventh Sanctum: Dual Duel Axes- $5,000 Click to swing both of the axes towards an opponent, dealing damage. * Q will cause the user to throw both of the axes towards a target it is aiming at. Note that doing so will cause the user to be unarmed (and cannot deal melee damage) for a couple of seconds before the axes reappear once more. Windforce- $5,000 Slashes and lunges for incredibly high damage. Sends people flying across the arena, dealing even more damage to possibly instantly kill them ow leave them low. Golden Sword of Spring Growth- $5,000 Clicking will swing the weapon, dealing high damage. When an opponent is killed, the sword will gain a yellow flame that signifies a buff to deal more damage. The buff stacks with more people you kill and makes the fire grow larger. However, the buff can vanish quickly so its hard to make it stack. * Q will force you still, and make you to grow a small meadow around you that slowly deals high damage to opponents in it. The meadow doesn't last for long, and resets speed during a speed bonus round. Sword of the Epicblueness- $5,000 Deals the same damage to that of the epic redness. However, killing will instead heal you a good amount. * Q sends blue flames around you, dealing low damage (Or ABSURDLY high damage, if someone is close to you to be hit by many of the flames) and sends them back, forcing them to sit down. Sword of the Eternal Abyss- $5,000 Acts as an improved Crimsonwrath, without the need of the kill buff due to the incredibly high damage alone with improved speed. You'll be stuck with the swords speed buff during a speed bonus round. * Q will make the user start teleporting behind people and swinging, to possibly deal absurdly high damage before teleporting back to your previous position and repeating the process a few more times. This can miss, and get you damaged from going into peoples weapons. If someone catches on and knows where you position is, they can take advantage of it and attack you since you can't move or cancel it. Zeus's lightning Staff- $5,000 (REALLY weak and not recommended) Clicking will either make lightning bolts appear all around the user and send them in various directions, dealing moderate damage, or make a movable barrier of lightning bolts around them, damaging and knocking back those who touch it. * Q will smite every enemy in the area, dealing high damage and forcing them to sit down Red Sparkletime Claymore- $5,000 Clicking will swing the weapon, dealing incredibly high damage * Clicking and holding will make a magic circle appear around the user and emit red crystals that go upward, damaging anyone who touches them. When released, it creates a giant red crystal that explodes a moment later, possibly dealing absurdly high damage. If this is held for too long, it will cancel automatically and put you on cooldown. Heartbreaker- $5,000 Pretty much an improved ghostfire sword, with much better range and red flames. Yes, it resets your speed during the speed bonus round as well. Poseidon's Quake Trident- $10,000 Clicking will swing it, dealing high damage * Q will create a giant rotating shell around the user that slowly expands, highly damaging opponents, making them spin, knocking them back, and shaking their screen. They'll be completely immobile for a few seconds. However, the spinning also effects team mates. (And maybe the immobility.) If someone is KO'd by this, their camera and avatar will be glitched, only making them able to spin around with trying to move. To fix this, they must be hit with the attack again or rejoin. Chiefjustus Gavel- $10,000 Clicking slams the weapon in front of you, dealing high damage. Double clicking will send you to nearly the top of the arena, positioning the hammer ready to slam it, leaving a trail of red, white, and blue. Once you slam it back onto the ground while emitting red, white, and blue particles, it leaves everyone around you at low hp or even killing them instantly. ...Just spam double clicking and you'll win nearly every round. * Q will spin the hammer around with a trail of red, white, and blue, trapping opponents in to slowly deplete their hp. Knights of the Splintered Skies: Lightning Staff- $10,000 With a fast fire rate, clicking will swing this weapon around, shooting pink orbs. The orbs deal very high damage if they hit an opponent. However, if these don't directly hit someone they'll send out pink lightning to deal high damage and force them to sit down. With the fire rate, it can defeat swarms of opponents easily. Once this weapon is on cooldown, the pink aura around it disappears. Even once the pink aura appears once more, wait a few seconds before firing again. You'll have low ammo if you use it as soon as its ready. Telamonster: the Chaos Edge- $10,000 Can slash and lunge, dealing incredibly high damage while lunging will send the user forward and leave behind fire. When someone is hit by this weapon, they'll also take additional fire damage. If someone touches the fire left behind by the lunging, they'll also take additional burn damage. * Q will make the sky turn to a maroonish color, as if the sun was about to set, and wrap opponents in red vines that trap them and slowly deal moderate damage. You can freely move while casting this and while they're wrapped, so you can easily take down anyone in these vines. * E formerly had a similar effect that only worked on those with the rainbowrath, dealing fatal damage and taking away their weapon, but this was removed. Lightning Orb- $10,000 Click once to activate the orb, causing it to orbit around you like a moon. If the orb becomes close to an opponent it will strike a lightning towards it, dealing good damage and causes the target to sit down. Note that multiple opponents can be attacked by the same orb simultaneously (that is, if multiple opponents becomes too close to the orb). YOU DON'T HAVE TO CLICK ANYTHING ONCE YOU ACTIVATED THE ORB - all you need to do is to walk close enough to your opponent such that the orb can strike a lightning towards it whilst maintaining a safe distance from your opponents attacks. Blizzard Striker '''- $10,000 Click to attack the opponent. Successfully hitting the opponent with the sword will slow down the target and possibly freeze them, encasing them in ice (also the their screen should appear transparent-blue with snow falling) . Note that the opponent can still attack while frozen so it is recommended to attack them on the backside. '''Sword of Swords- $10,000 Click once to slash the sword to your opponents, dealing great damage to your opponent * Q will cause you to jump. Once you land, multiple swords will spawn around you (with the blades facing up, forming a spike trap) dealing damage to your opponents that are too close to you. * E will cause you to throw many swords in all directions, dealing damage to the opponents that are hit. * After you use either abilities, a countdown will appear, informing you on how long you have to wait before you can use either abilities again Note that using both of these abilities will cause you to remain fixed in position, making you vulnerable to your opponents attacks